Avenging Hunter
by pamalo
Summary: Agent Clint Barton is sent to investigate a case of missing hearts & he loses his own heart.
1. Chapter 1

AVENGING HUNTER

This story takes place one year after NY incident in Avengers film Coulson is alive & s4 of spn except sam is nice he doesnot join hands with Ruby. Cas Dean & sam are a way to stop Lucifer.

Clint goes to investigate a case of missing hearts and loses his own heart (former literally and latter figuratively).

**Clint Barton-code name:Hawkeye agent of SHIELD was sent on a mission to a small town in **Iowa**. **

**He was born here but he had no memories of mission was to find the culprit who killed 16 people by taking out their couldn't understand who could do such he had heard some news like this a while back but it was not made an thought back to two days ago wen Fury called him in the avengers tower about this mission.**

**These days the avengers were very close since they understand each others moods & quirks cz its been a year since loki's when Fury had said clint about this mission he had said his goodbyes to the avengers and left for told him to be careful.**

**Steve:Clint this mission seems to be weird & I feel something is not correct I don't want you to go alone if you want any on of us can come with you.**

**Clint:relax cap we deal with weird everyday don't worry I'll be you doubting my ability, he had asked in a teasing tone.**

**Tony:No Legolas its our any time ready to worry cap he is just being overprotective that's all I'm sure you can do this mission well just don't be jumping from any 60 storey building cz me hulk or Thor wont be there to catch you in abridal style.**

**Clint:shutup tinman I use my grappling arrow most of the time & wen I don't use it its hulk who catch me not u.**

**Natasha:enough both of u Clint go and prepare for ur mission & be careful if u r not I'll personally come kill u.**

**Bruce:if u r injured don't exert urself too much Clint.**

**Thor:EYE OF HAWK I wish u luck even though u don't need it to finish off this ordeal well.**

**Clint chuckled at this thought he was very happy to be on avengers after coming to the team he knew what a family is even though a dysfunctional family cz before that it was just him Tasha and started getting ready to go to the bar from where the victims disappeared and eventually turned up wanted to do some investigation before taking any action.**

**On the other side in South Dakota Bobby said to Sam ad Dean**

**Bobby:you idjits are going to get stuck to the sofa if u don't get up do some work I have a case in Iowa seems like a werewolf go see to it.**

**Sam:But Bobby how can we concentrate on finding out how to kill Lucifer if we go on these hunts**

**Bobby:just because we are trying to stop Lucifer the other monsters are not going to keep quiet we should do our jobs too.**

**Dean:Bobby is right we should go and do this case we cant leave the people alone**

**Sam:oh please I know u r saying this cz u don't want to do any more book reading right**

**Bobby:now now don't start ur silly fights go get ready if u want take the help of ur angel buddy.**

**Dean:bitch**

**Sam:jerk**

**Bobby:I said GO u idjits.**

**So Dean & Sam started preparing for the hunt they took silver bullets knife etc & started their journey to deacided to stay in a dot a room with two the room**

**Sam:Dean in the local newspapers it states that all the victims were last seen in Dusk BAR only from there they have disappeared.**

**Dean:well then lets go to the bar in the evening & get the party started.**

**So at 7 o'clock Clint from his SHIELD issued hotel room & the Winchesters from their motel room started to go to Dusk Bar.**

**Precap:Two men with blond hair & nice muscle pour dash each other & pour their drinks on eachothers shirts.**

**Sorry guys for the mistakes my first language is not English and I don't live in America in fact I've not even gone there so don't know much about the places or distances so pz forgive me for any technical errors & this is my first ever fic in my life so plz be lenient & do review dear friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Recap:Winchesters & Clint go to Dusk Bar**

**Clint was sitting near the counter & was drinking coke cz he did not like alcohol due to past was thinking how to investigate about the missing bartender came and asked him whether he need something else.**

**Clint:I will finish this first umm I heard that many people from ur town had gone missing & were killed do u know anything about it? The police report says that all the victims were seen only here lastly**

**BT:Sir I don't know about it they come here to drink but I never saw any of them going back**

**Now he was intrigued but he could not get any useful information from he decided to wait & see anything strange happens**

**Clint:ok plz give me another coke**

**After getting his drink he started going to a table in the far end from where he can see everything.**

**Meanwhile a similar conversation was going on with Sam Dean & their bartender **

**Dean:hey dude I hear many people were killed in ur town, their hearts were taken out uh?**

**Sam rolled his eyes at his brother for hs insensitive way of putting the question.**

**BT:Yes sir their deaths have put the people in a tailspin **

**Sam:uh do you know what happened to them I mean the police report said they went missing from this bar only**

**BT:sir I don't know but surely I know one thing sir**

**Dean:what **

**BT:I saw all of them coming to drink but I never saw any of them going out**

**Sam:well maybe u cud've missed right**

**BT:No sir I'm always here at this time so I see everyone coming & leaving**

**But then after this they could not get any more information from him so they ordered another refill.**

**Sam:I will sit here & u get a table somewhere behind so that we can keep an eye on everyone.**

**Dean:ok **

**He started going near the end.**

**Both Clint and Dean came from the corners and dashed each other their drinks spilled on their respective shirts.**

**Clint:I'm sorry I did not see**

**Dean:it's ok the mistake is on my part too I'm have you heard the saying there is good in every mistake I mean I got to see u only by colliding with u**

**Clint:I think the saying is there is good in every wrong but as u said meeting u is not wrong **

**So like this they both were flirting with each other and Clint invited Dean to sit with too accepted cz he thought he would get a company and it would not seem suspicious to sit alone too.**

**Clint:are you from here?**

**Dean:oh no just passing by me and my brother are on a road trip.**

**Clint felt as if there was something more than what met the eye about dean.**

**Precap:dean sam go around asking questions in the vctims hse when they are told in houses that already an officer came in the morning and asked are shocked.**

**Guys I know this chapter is not proper but plz do review friends please.**


End file.
